A - Z About Kid and the Thompson sisters
by random pancakes
Summary: An A-Z drabbles about Death the Kid, Liz and Patti. Explaining there feelings for eachother and others, or perhapes just a random thought about them.


**Title: **A - Z About Kid and the Thompson sisters

**Characters;  
**Death the Kid  
Liz  
Patti

**Summary;  
**An A-Z drabbles about Death the Kid, Liz and Patti. Explaining there feelings for eachother and others, or perhapes just a random thought about them.

**Rating: **

**Author's Note;  
**Yay another story... sorta, please tell me what you think about this story or my other ones.

_(((( And finally we start the Story ))))_

_**A is for Acceptaince**_

Liz had long ago accepted that she was perhapes the only sane person in her group. She new that Patty tended to be a bit of a psycho, when she wasn't making paper marchi girrafes. She knew that Kid was a bit of a lost cause when it came to his symmertry and order. But this was rediculous, "Come on guys leave the animals alone" Liz said trying to get Patty away from the aligators and whilst dragging a crying Kid away form the Tigers...  
"I can't take you guys anywhere can I?" Liz said, after they were banned from the zoo.

**B is for Betting**

Patty likes to set up a gambling ring about what Kid'll do next about his hunt for perfection, or what Black Star will break/ yell out or distroy. It acutally brings in quite a bit, you never now what'll happen next for Kid and you wouldn't want to know what happens next with Black Star. Even some of the teachers were on in it!  
I mean how else was she gonna get the money for her arts and craft things, Kid doesn't buy stuff like that after she started to draw on the hanging pictures.

**C is for Childish**

Patty knows that sometimes she acts childish, but she never got to have a childhood on the streets. She didn't have to grow up as quickly as sissy did, but still. Patty was so happy when Kid got them off of the streets, kinda like the prince from Cinderella. Yeah from rags to Riches.

**E is for Escaping**

Liz could remember it like yesterday, she rememberd seeing a short little spoilt brat walking down her alley way and thinking she could perhapes get some easy cash. Maybe get Patty some meat or something like that, she quickly told Patti to transform and then left to go after him. He wasn't what she thought he was, he didn't flinch or even look a bit worried. When she found out the brat wanted her and Patty as his weapons she figured that she could play along for a bit, then steal everything he has. How wrong was she. 2 years latter and she's still stuck with him, and she couldn't be happier.

**F is for Felony**

"How did you talk me into this!" Kid said looking over at the next cell where Patty and Liz. "C'mon kid you know it was fun" Patty said as he started pacing, "yeah i mean who knew that Black Stars room had a slient alarm, but it was totally worth it." Liz laughed thinking about how they had dyed almost all of his room pink, purple or just put glitter over everything.  
"I'll admit it was fine and his room turned out fabulous, but i could do without the police." Kid smiled while the girls started to laugh, "So how long until Spirit gets here?" Liz asked.  
"atleast an hour." Kid smiled at her.  
_**  
G is for Giraffes**_

A lot of people ask why she loves giraffes so much, even Kid wonders from time to time. Every so often someone would go over there and ask Patty, and every time the story would be different. She would say one saved her when she was a child or perhapes that she lived with them for a year, there was even one time where she said that one called Lawrence talked to her and let her ride on his back. But what Kid had forgotten about was that when they first got to Death City, he had gotten her a giraffe stuff toy. Her very first toy, her very first present, she named him Lawrence.

**H is for Healing**

"Stupid Brat, you too Patty. I can understand how you had no choice in the matter but this sucks. Plus why do i have to come!" Liz said for what felt like the 20th time.  
"Because Kiddo knocked the crap out of Black Star!" Patty replied looking quite happy.  
"I didn't mean too, he just got so annoying. How was i to know that knees are weak points?" Kid said looking like the picture of innocence... "Ha, i guess were finally rubbing off on you!" Patty Sang out happily.  
"Lord Death, your right. Oh well if your infecting me like this anyway might as well go home, but if anyone ask why we didn't go. You guys made a mess in the kitchen"  
"Yes! Lets go!" Liz yelled out and started to run back to there house.

**I is for Immortality**

Kid is terrified when his friends start to notice that he hasn't aged a day since they met him. He is scared that they will leave him, and he knows that one day or another everone will leave him. He knows he can just live for the day, that he can only love the days for his friend and hope for more. But still one day he will be alone

**J is for Jokes**

"I swear if i find Black Star or Soul i'm gonna kick there collective asses and run there bodies through a wood chipper!" Liz Stormed down the DWMA halls like a mad women. "I can't beleive that they smashed all the mirrors in our house. I got glass in my foot" she continued to rant to poor professor Stein. "Plus there's also the fact that Kid is freaking out at home. But more importantly, they went into my room! How dare they, what if they went though my things."  
"You know i'm quite intrested about this wood chiper idea of yours. You know if you get acid and burn off everthing that could trace it to a person, you could get off free." Stein said looking creepy, but then again when isn't he.  
"really, cool" Patti replied.

**K is for Kid**

Kid wonders what kind of name Death the Kid is, he knows it's tradition in his family. But really can't they just ignore that tradition i mean he always gets the werid look and then they tend to say 'Ok seriously what is your name'. maybe in the future he can just say his name is Deanth.

_**L is for Lollies**_

"PATTY, i hope you know that this is never happening again!" Liz screamed at her sugar high sister. "I swear when i get my hands on that little monkey boy. First the mirrors and now this! I'm gonna kill him." Liz continued to think of ways to tourter the 'monkey boy' while Kid tried to stop Patty from swinging on the chanderler. "Whee, look sis i'm a monkey! call me monkey girl!" Patty smiled as she looked at Liz, just seeing her smile out of the corner of her eye.  
"Patty get down from there! it took me forever to find the perfect chanderler!" Kid said "Plus you could get hurt" he continuied after seeing the glare Liz just gave him.

**M is for Masculinity**

Kid isn't that Masculine, he is kinda girly with is innterior desgin flare and his love of clothes. So Liz isn't surprised when he tells her that he has a date with a boy from the academy, all she knows is that she has 5 hours to perpare a 'talk' with a certin boy. She also has to tell Patty and hopefully the sisters and lord Death can scar the boy for life, just so he knows what will happen if he hurts kid.

**N is for Nails**

Liz likes having her nails done, they always look so pretty when there done. She could never get this done while she lived on the streets, she couldn't even get the really cheap nail polish and do it herself.  
She also loved the quality time she gets with Patty, who was currently trying to get a bee on her toe nails. She also loved buying bright red nail polish and doing kids nails while he is asleep.

**O is for Obvious**

Kid is so Obvious to the stars that girls and sometimes even guys give him while at the academy. The stares include lust, anger and jealousy. Liz iz thankful that he doesn't see the lust, but it gets harder when its Valentines day and his locker if packed with chocolates and love letters. He has more than Patty does now that she thinks about it.

**P is for Perfect**

Kid has always wanted to be perfect, perfect for his father and family. Perfect for his friends and teachers, he tries so hard to be perfect that sometimes he just likes to be comfortable and just be by himself. Thinking about what he could do to be more perfect, he keeps thinking like that until either Liz or Patty come and get him to hang out or someting like that. Yeah he knows hes not perfect yet, but with Liz and Patty with him he feels perfect.

**Q is for Queens**

For halloween this year Liz wants to go as a princess or even better yet a Queen. She knows it's only because Kid treated her and Patty like princess, no like Queens. With Kid she feels so pretty and smart, she knows that she loves him. He is like the younger brother she has always wanted. Liz knows that she won't always be there for him, she is just human after all. But she promises to be there as much as she can, if only to repay all that he has done for her.

**R is for Reasons**

Patty hated stealing when she and big sis lived out on the streets, she knew it was a dog eat dog word out there. It didn't change the fact that her and sissy had to steal, cheat and lie. Patty hopes that she never has to do it again.

**S is for Sisters**

Liz takes her job as a big sister very serouisly, which is why when some young punk tries to group her little sister but she couldn't help but knock him out. But when that same little asshole trys again and succeds in getting a date from Patty she knows that she has to get Kid. Together they can scare the little bastard when he pickes her up, makes sure what'll happen if he does anything to her.

**T is for Thankfullness**

Liz had never told Kid how thanful she was, he had given her and patty a place to stay with plenty of food and clothes. As-well as her own room, it was the first time she has ever had her own room. She had never thanked him, he also gave her a little brother. Another family member to protect and love. She had to save him from Noah, So she could finally say what she should of said agers ago 'thank you'.

**U is for Ukulele**

Patti had always wanted to be able to play an musical instrument. When Liz and Kid had found out they took her to a musical store, thinking it would help her focus.  
"hey Patty, how about this one" Liz said pointing at a flute. "No liz that isn't symmetrical!" Kid said as he freaked out. "how about a drum" he said pointing at a little drum that had 2 little sticks.  
"Liz, Kid i found the one i wanted!" Patty smiled happily holding up her choice. "serousily a Ukulele?" Kid and Liz said at the same time.

**V is for Vehicles**

"WHAT'S HAPPENING, WHY IS IT SMOKING IS THERE A FIRE!" Kid screamed as he tried to get rid of the smoke, "Ha, ha kid is like a mad man." Patty skipped around the car that Lord Death let them use for there current mission, "Lord Death, Kid go to the trunk and get the car repare kit, also make sure the car is turned off" Liz relpied as she seemed to be the only one that could keep it together.  
"This is why you should never send a Kid to do a womens job" Liz said with and amuzed smile. "yes, yes your so funny" Kid snarled as Patty started to laugh at the joke.

**W is for Wishes**

Liz knew that one day she'll be old, grey and wrinkely (the horror) while Kid would still look the same. Sometimes Liz wished she and Patti would live for as long as Kid will. Sometimes she wishes that Kid would be mortals, like them. But as selfish as it sounds she is glad that she won't be alone. Liz hopes that Kid has a child early unlike his father. Liz just wishes that he won't be lonely.

**X is for Xena**

"why do you like this series" Liz asked as she looked at Kid, "even though her weapons and outfits aren't perfect she is quite amazing"  
"yeah she's like whap and wosh and totally awesome!" Patty said looking up from her colouring book.  
"Thank you Patti, now be quite both of you the adds almost finished" Kid replied and leaned in to see the show better when it got on again.  
"Why am i the only sane one here" Liz said looking out of her window.

**Y is for Yellow**

Even though Liz normaly hates the colour yellow she cant help but love it now. Patty's hair is a beautiful blonde colour, which she'll admit that she is jealous about how lovely Patty's hair colour is compared to her own. Then there is Kids amazing eyes that seem to stare right into your soul, she can never forget about his eyes and she doesn't think that she wants to.  
Yes Liz hates and Loves the colour yellow.  
She hates it because it looks horrible on her, but loves it because it reminds her of the people she loves the most.

**Z is for Zebras**

"Really Patti, Liz were not getting a zebra. there not symertical and where would we keep her?" Kid said slowly trying to not look at there puppy dog eyes.  
"come on Kid, if we don't take her she'll be doggie meat." Patty said making her eyes bigger and more innocent. "Yeah Kid, come on if you let us take stripes i'll let you orginise my room" "Wait you've named her!" He yelled as he tried not to look at Patty, and failed. "Fine, but i am not looking after her" he started walking away from the zoo, knowing that in a week or two that'd he'd be looking after her.

_(((( The End ... ))))_

**And another one done :D, i don't really like doing another story when i still have one in progress but this just wouldn't get out of my head until i put it on paper... or maybe the net. Hoped you liked it, again please tell me what you think.**


End file.
